


someone old no one new, feeling borrowed always blue

by stumphied



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but only briefly, the rest of 96z are there, vague ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumphied/pseuds/stumphied
Summary: Jihoon meets him for the first time in second grade. Wen Junhui is slightly taller, with a mop of black hair and moles dotting his upper lip. He grins at Jihoon with missing front teeth and tells him his favorite color is blue. Jihoon begins to see blue everywhere.





	someone old no one new, feeling borrowed always blue

Jihoon meets him for the first time in second grade. Wen Junhui is slightly taller, with a mop of black hair and moles dotting his upper lip. He grins at Jihoon with missing front teeth and tells him his favorite color is blue. Jihoon begins to see blue everywhere.

  
On the pencil that Junhui lends to him every day. In the baby blue walls that make up Junhui's room. On the bird eggs that they see in the park. In the way the water reflects off Junhui in the swimming pool. On the splatters that decorate Junhui's bike. In the backdrop of the sky as he kicks a soccer ball. On the back of his eyelids when he goes to sleep. Jihoon wasn't sure what his own favorite color was, but he didn't think blue was a bad color to like.

  
Jihoon leaves Junhui in fifth grade. His dad had gotten relocated to the neighboring city. They promised Jihoon they would come back, they just weren't sure when. Jihoon tells Junhui this on the last day of school and Junhui hugs him tightly, clutching onto his shirt. They spend the rest of the day playing soccer until the blue sky fades into orange.

 

 

Jihoon meets him for the second time in freshman biology. Jun is tall and gangly, not quite filling out the t shirt that somehow looks too short for him. Junhui lights up when they see each other, shooting Jihoon a grin lined with metal and blue rubber bands. Junhui laughs too loudly at the nature documentaries and nudges Jihoon to make sure he doesn't miss the way the male frigatebird puffs up its red chest to impress its partner.

  
Junhui's room is still baby blue as they pore over cell systems and metabolic pathways at 11pm the night before their test. Jihoon isn't sure when he falls asleep, but he wakes up at 3am to Junhui's _The Front Bottoms_ t-shirt, rising and falling with Junhui's chest. Jihoon thinks he's memorized the pattern of paint splatters on the ceiling and the rhythm of Junhui's breathing before he finally falls asleep again.

  
It's November and Junhui sneaks him out of English class to give him his birthday present, half melted mint chocolate chip ice cream on a waffle cone from the shop down the street. It was the end of fall and the cold winds were already settling in, but Jihoon sits with Junhui until they both finish their ice creams. Jihoon returns to English class with sticky hands and flushed cheeks, which he blames on the cold weather.

  
It's June of senior year and this time, Junhui is leaving. He got into college across the country, while Jihoon got into college upstate. They, Jihoon and Wonwoo, throw him a joint celebration—farewell and birthday party in one. Junhui is pleasantly surprised and gives Jihoon a hug before clinking birthday shots with Soonyoung. Junhui looks happy. Jihoon doesn't quite understand why his heart is so heavy.

  
Jihoon drives him to the airport, with nearly Junhui's entire life stuffed in the backseat. The trip is silent save for the soft lulling of _Talon of the Hawk_ in the CD player. They arrive at the terminal and Jihoon is supposed to say goodbye but he can't bring himself to. He gives Junhui his gift, a light blue windbreaker. Junhui thanks him with a warm smile and glistening eyes. He pulls Jihoon a tight hug, familiar. Junhui doesn't let go until the intercom breaks them out of their trance. Junhui waves until he disappears behind the doors. Jihoon sits in his car until the album ends.

 

 

Jihoon meets him for the third and final time at a Coffee Bean, at twenty-five. He's ordering an iced americano when he hears a familiar voice calling his name. He looks up to see the same windbreaker he spent weeks mulling over nearly a decade ago. Junhui is grinning at him, a wide smile and the same familiar moles splayed across his lips. He's clutching his own iced latte, and they sit down to talk until the sky fades into darkness.

  
They exchange numbers but Jihoon doesn't want to go. Junhui moves to leave but Jihoon reaches out and clutches at his sleeves, the ends faded with age. Junhui slides Jihoon's hands from his sleeves into his own hands. He threads their fingers together and gives his palm a tight squeeze. He pulls them together, and it makes Jihoon think of home. Junhui presses his lips to Jihoon's forehead, and Jihoon thinks his favorite color might be blue.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank you for reading!! thought i would try writing something new and ended up writing and finishing this at ass o'clock in the morning instead of doing homework, so any errors is because of that. I'm not too good with this style of writing but i've always loved it and thought i'd give it a shot. any feedback is appreciated!! 
> 
> i think junhoon have a lovely dynamic so hopefully i did some of it justice!! 
> 
> fic title is from I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me by fall out boy because i'm still emo apparently


End file.
